1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile community service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method, and apparatus for a mobile user-oriented mobile community service.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent widespread use of the Internet has resulted in a rapid increase in the number of Internet users. Further, in addition to the conventional use of the Internet based on anonymity, a community may be organized for an alumni association, a religious group, a club, an interest group, etc., in a cyber space of the Internet so that members of the community communicate with each other and share information. For example, a specific member of the community can create a homepage of the community on the Internet and provide members with a bulletin board service, an address book service, or a chatting service and thus members of the community can communicate with each other.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional system for a web community service.
Referring to FIG. 1, the system for the web community service includes an Internet Protocol (IP) network 100, terminals (i.e., Personal Computers (PCs) and a laptop) 105, 110, and 115, and an online community web server 120.
The terminals 105, 110, and 115 can access a plurality of community sites through the IP network 100 to exchange information with a user having common interests. With the plurality of community sites being established, the online community web server 120 provides a community service to the PC 105, the laptop 110, the PC 115, etc.
The online community web server 120 is a server for configuring a web page on which information is exchanged among community members. The online community web server 120 provides a community member with a community's web page over the IP network 100. When a community member logs in, a member authorization process creates a web page including a list of information which is newly registered to the community and which is not read by the community member. The web page is transmitted to a client (e.g., the PC 105, the laptop 110, and the PC 115) of the community members.
In an everyday human life, a community activity is mainly achieved in a small-sized community on a real-time basis for a specific purpose based on relations such as families, friends, businesses, etc.
However, a conventional web-based online community provides a standardized service on a basis of a bulletin board for many subscribers, and is a community for information sharing. In addition, since web communities are independently managed for each community portal, registration information has to be input each time, or a login process is required. Further, it is difficult to monitor activities occurring in the community on a real-time basis. In many cases, the number of members who remain as observers or inactive members is greater than the number of users who actively participate in the community, and the members may interact with each other for only one interest rather than various interests.
That is, since the conventional web-based online community provides a standardized space for information sharing among a large number of subscribers according to a specific interest, there is a problem in that various types of community activities occurring in everyday human life or a customized service cannot be provided.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method, and apparatus for a mobile community service supporting various community activities occurring in everyday life on a real-time basis.